Deux minutes et demi
by Nefer chan
Summary: Le premier rendez-vous entre Sakura et Sasuke n'a duré que deux minutes et demi. Un temps si court, comment cela est-il possible? C'est la question, bien légitime que se pose Ino.


Titre : Deux minutes et demi

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Salut tout le monde.

Voici un petit OS (en attendant mieux). J'en ai eu l'idée suite à l'épisode 17 de Boruto où Sakura raconte à Ino que son premier rencard avec Sasuke n'a duré que deux minute et demi, et suite à un petit délire qu'on s'est fait à ce sujet avec Mireba-chan (ses fics sont trop biens lisez-les;))

D'ailleurs je tiens à la remercier pour la correction qu'elle a apporté à ce texte, et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Ino s'éloignait à grand pas du banc où elle avait laissé son amie, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait insisté auprès de Sakura des mois durant pour la décider à prendre des vacances et lui faire accepter ce petit week-end de détente à deux, entre filles.

Même si elle ne laissait rien paraître elle savait que Sakura tirait beaucoup sur la corde, entre son travail à l'hôpital, l'éducation de sa fille qu'elle élevait seule depuis des années, et toutes les autres tâches de la vie quotidienne.

Jamais elle ne se ménageait. Mais le pouvait-elle seulement ? Les choses auraient été plus faciles si elle avait eu son époux à ses côtés, comme c'était le cas pour elle. Mais ça faisait des années que Sasuke était parti en mission secrète pour le compte de Konoha.

Sakura ne se plaignait jamais mais elle devait en souffrir. Elle-même imaginait mal son quotidien sans la présence de Saï à ses côtés.

Alors elle avait décidé de lui offrir un peu de détente et de lui faire une surprise. Elle l'avait ramenée sur les lieux de son premier rendez-vous amoureux pour lui rappeler le souvenir de cet époux absent. Lui rappeler leurs moments heureux.

C'était, hélas, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour son amie.

Mais il y avait cependant eu un souci dans ce plan implacable. Elle ignorait tout du premier rendez-vous de Sakura avec Sasuke. Et pour tout dire, bien qu'étant sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait pour ainsi dire rien de leur relation. Sakura se montrait toujours pudique et discrète sur le sujet.

Alors Ino était allée tanner des heures durant le pauvre Naruto qui avait pourtant d'autres choses à faire. Shikamaru et Saï avaient bien essayé de lui faire lâcher l'affaire, prétextant que l'hokage avait du travail, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. De guerre las, Naruto avait révélé que le premier rencard entre Sasuke et Sakura avait eu lieu en bord de mer. Un cadre des plus romantiques, songea Ino mais dont l'évocation avait provoqué chez Naruto une étrange grimace.

Sans s'en soucier Ino avait mis son plan à exécution et était heureuse de pouvoir offrir ce moment de détente à Sakura.

Pourtant quelque chose la chiffonnait alors qu'elle rejoignait un petit café en bord de mer où elle attendrait le retour de la kunoichi. Sakura, lorsqu'Ino lui avait mentionné ce lieu comme son premier lieu de rendez-vous avec Sasuke, avait souri ironiquement en disant « un rencard qui a duré à peine deux minutes et demi... »

Elle avait beau avoir répondu aussitôt qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle était maintenant rongée par la curiosité. Était-ce de l'ironie ? Une boutade de la part de Sakura qui avait trouvé son premier rencard trop court ou est-ce que ce rendez-vous n'avait réellement duré que deux minutes trente ?

Cette indication temporelle trop précise éveilla des doutes en elle.

Elle s'assit en terrasse et commanda un café.

« Deux minutes et demi… murmura-t-elle. Impossible, aucun rencard ne peut durer si peu de temps. Ils auraient juste eu le temps de se dire bonjour. Naruto m'aurait-il menti pour se débarrasser de moi ? Non, Sakura a bien confirmé que c'était le lieu de son premier rendez-vous. Deux minutes et demi, tout de même... »

Ino resongea à son premier rendez-vous avec Saï. Elle lui avait un peu tendu la perche pour l'obtenir, prétextant que ça serait en remerciement pour son aide au cours d'une mission où elle l'avait secouru. Mais Saï avait fait les choses bien. Sûrement, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait avec le recul, avait-il consulté de nombreux ouvrages pour savoir comment se comporter et relever le défi de ce premier rencard. Mais il avait assuré. Il était venu la chercher chez elle, élégamment vêtu, ils s'étaient promenés, Saï l'avait ensuite invitée dans un bon restaurant, puis connaissant sa passion pour les fleurs l'avait amenée dans un jardin botanique dans une ville voisine. C'était là qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Puis Saï l'avait ramené chez elle comme un gentleman. Un parcours sans faute que n'auraient pas renié les spécialistes de ces magazines de développement personnel.

Le rendez-vous avait duré presque une journée entière et elle avait eu l'impression que le temps avait filé en quelques minutes, bien trop courtes. Alors qu'avait-il pu se passer en deux minutes et trente secondes…

Méditative, le menton calé dans la main, elle regardait les volutes de fumée s'échapper de sa tasse de café noir. Et elle laissa son esprit divaguer.

* * *

Sakura sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade, après tant d'années, d'épreuves, de larmes l'homme dont elle était profondément amoureuse depuis son enfance l'avait invitée à un premier rendez-vous galant.

Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait caché ses petites cernes violacées sous un délicat maquillage. Elle avait aussi mis pour l'occasion sa plus jolie robe, que l'air marin en cet instant faisait voleter, dévoilant en un subtil jeu de cache-cache ses longues jambes fines et blanches.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle et aussi fragile. Elle rayonnait pourtant d'amour et d'espoir.

Caressée par la brise, elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant se s'approche du banc en bord de falaise, lieu du rendez-vous. L'endroit était magnifique, surplombant une mer azur. On n'aurait pu espérer mieux et plus romantique. Sasuke avait vraiment fait un effort pour une fois.

Sakura consulta sa montre. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Un pof retentit dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement.

« Sasuke. »

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Sasuke l'emprisonna de son bras puissant et prit d'autorité les lèvres tremblantes de stupeur de Sakura. D'abord timide le baiser ne tarda pas à devenir plus fougueux, sauvage, exigeant même. Il passa la barrière des lèvres de la jeune femme, jouant de sa langue, s'enivrant de son goût comme un homme ivre d'un alcool précieux.

D'abord abasourdie par ce geste inattendu, Sakura ne tarda pas pour autant à répondre à ce chavirant baiser plein de fougue qui la transportait. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et elle sentit Sasuke resserrer plus encore son étreinte. Elle avait l'impression que la main du jeune homme allait totalement s'enfoncer dans son dos. Comme s'il cherchait à ce qu'elle se fonde en lui. C'était presque douloureux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Ses seules pensées étaient toutes tournées vers cet homme, son odeur, ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes, cette soudaine possessivité physique qui la faisait chavirer.

Puis soudain, aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait étreinte il se dégagea d'elle. Tous deux se regardèrent haletant, le visage en feu, et une flamme dansant dans leurs prunelles troublées.

Enfin, Sasuke se lécha la commissure des lèvres dans un geste terriblement sexy qui fit fondre intérieurement Sakura et la fit flageoler des jambes.

L'Uchiwa eut un petit sourire en coin, ironique. Il se pencha vers Sakura et murmura à son oreille d'une voix chaude.

« Pas mal, pour une première étape. La prochaine fois on passe à la vitesse supérieure. »

Sakura déglutit et soudain pof. Sasuke disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Essoufflée, échevelée, hébétée et tremblante, Sakura regarda sa montre incrédule.

Deux minutes trente. Cet échange n'avait duré que deux minutes trente.

* * *

Ino redonna un coup de cuillère dans son café, claqua de la langue, le rouge aux joues. Non ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé comme ça ! Elle se montrait parfois un peu trop fangirl à l'imagination débridée. Ça lui aurait plu mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Elle voyait mal le froid Sasuke agir de la sorte. Quoique connaissant son amie peut-être que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu… Non mais à quoi pensait-elle, allons !

À nouveau son esprit vagabonda. Deux minutes trente, que fait-on en si peu de temps ?

* * *

Sakura sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade, après tant d'années, d'épreuves, de larmes l'homme dont elle était profondément amoureuse depuis son enfance l'avait invitée à un premier rendez-vous galant.

Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait caché ses petites cernes violacées sous un délicat maquillage. Elle avait aussi mis pour l'occasion sa plus jolie robe, que l'air marin en cet instant faisait voleter, dévoilant en un subtil jeu de cache-cache ses longues jambes fines et blanches.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle et aussi fragile. Elle rayonnait pourtant d'amour et d'espoir.

Caressée par la brise, elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant se s'approche du banc en bord de falaise, lieu du rendez-vous. L'endroit était magnifique, surplombant une mer azur. On n'aurait pu espérer mieux et plus romantique. Sasuke avait vraiment fait un effort pour une fois.

Sakura consulta sa montre. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Un pof retentit dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement.

« Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme la salua d'un geste de la tête, puis, sans un mot, alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui surplombait la mer. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, bien qu'hésitante, Sakura lui emboîta le pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si plus jeune elle se montrait bien souvent très audacieuse et entreprenante avec le jeune homme, aujourd'hui elle était bien plus intimidée. Pourtant elle décida de s'asseoir à une très faible distance de lui, une distance intime. Sasuke, presque à la surprise de Sakura, ne la repoussa pas et ne sembla rien trouver à y redire.

En fait, il ne disait rien tout court. Devait-elle engager la conversation ? Elle regarda l'océan face à elle, scintillant sous le soleil, puis lança à la dérobée quelques œillades en direction de Sasuke. Sans bouger il regardait la mer.

Elle retourna son regard vers l'horizon. Ce silence lui était pesant. Il fallait qu'elle se lance. C'était une occasion unique. Leur premier rendez-vous.

« Sasu... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sasuke se leva. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur tout en restant assise sur le banc.

« Bon, j'y vais. » dit-il d'une voix morne

« Que… quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant à son tour. Avant d'avoir pu demander la moindre explication un pof retentit. Sasuke avait disparu en la plantant, là.

Hébétée et tremblante, Sakura regarda sa montre incrédule.

Deux minutes trente. Cet échange n'avait duré que deux minutes trente.

* * *

Ino fronça les sourcils, désespérée. Non, ça non plus. Trop atone, même pour Sasuke.

Elle leva la main et commanda un nouveau café.

Ça aurait bien duré deux minutes trente, mais tout de même elle espérait pour son amie que ce premier rendez-vous ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi.

Elle replongea dans ses pensées et spéculations. Pourquoi deux minutes et demi ?

* * *

Sakura sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade, après tant d'années, d'épreuves, de larmes l'homme dont elle était profondément amoureuse depuis son enfance l'avait invitée à un premier rendez-vous galant.

Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait caché ses petites cernes violacées sous un délicat maquillage. Elle avait aussi mis pour l'occasion sa plus jolie robe, que l'air marin en cet instant faisait voleter, dévoilant en un subtil jeu de cache-cache ses longues jambes fines et blanches.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle et aussi fragile. Elle rayonnait pourtant d'amour et d'espoir.

Caressée par la brise, elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant se s'approche du banc en bord de falaise, lieu du rendez-vous. L'endroit était magnifique, surplombant une mer azur. On n'aurait pu espérer mieux et plus romantique. Sasuke avait vraiment fait un effort pour une fois.

Sakura consulta sa montre. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Un pof retentit dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement.

« Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de la tête en guise de salutation et, chose rare chez lui, se fendit même d'un sourire.

« Je suis désolé de te faire venir si loin de Konoha. »

« Oh mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas » répondit vivement Sakura. Sasuke aurait pu lui demander de le rejoindre sur la Lune que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée, tant que c'était lui.

L'Uchiwa hocha de la tête.

« Allons nous asseoir. » proposa-t-il et l'Haruno le suivit, ravie.

L'endroit était magnifique et depuis ce point de vue qui la surplombait, la mer offrait un spectacle enchanteur et idyllique.

Sakura était heureuse, assise ainsi à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Ce jour était un peu le jour de sa victoire personnelle et son cœur n'en finissait plus de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, Sasuke reprit la parole.

« Sakura » l'appela-t-il de sa voix chaude.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu mets de la tomate dans la soupe miso ? »

« Hein ? fit l'Haruno interloquée. De la tomate dans la soupe miso ? C'est pas très ragoutant. »

Sans un mot l'Uchiwa se redressa du banc.

« Sasuke ? »

« Bon, j'y vais. » Et sans rien dire de plus disparut dans un pof.

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent. Que venait-elle de dire ou de faire ? L'avait-elle vexé, avait-elle inconsciemment détruit toutes ses chances en amour avec le jeune homme pour une histoire de tomate dans la soupe ?

Hébétée et tremblante, Sakura regarda sa montre, incrédule.

Deux minutes trente. Cet échange n'avait duré que deux minutes trente.

* * *

Cette histoire avait bien commencé mais sa fin était ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un truc pareil. Ino soupira. Non ça ne pouvait pas non plus s'être passé comme ça. Elle regarda le fond de sa tasse de café, elle était vide. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas en commander un troisième ou elle serait sur les nerfs pour le reste de la journée. À la place elle se mit à dessiner avec sa cuillère dans le marc de café au fond de sa tasse. Ses mouvements en arabesque formaient les courbes de deux minutes trente.

* * *

Sakura sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade, après tant d'années, d'épreuves, de larmes l'homme dont elle était profondément amoureuse depuis son enfance l'avait invitée à un premier rendez-vous galant.

Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait caché ses petites cernes violacées sous un délicat maquillage. Elle avait aussi mis pour l'occasion sa plus jolie robe, que l'air marin en cet instant faisait voleter, dévoilant en un subtil jeu de cache-cache ses longues jambes fines et blanches.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle et aussi fragile. Elle rayonnait pourtant d'amour et d'espoir.

Caressée par la brise, elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant se s'approche du banc en bord de falaise, lieu du rendez-vous. L'endroit était magnifique, surplombant une mer azur. On n'aurait pu espérer mieux et plus romantique. Sasuke avait vraiment fait un effort pour une fois.

Sakura consulta sa montre. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Un pof retentit dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement.

« Sasuke. »

« Sakura » répondit-il de sa belle voix qui envoûtait toujours autant la jeune femme.

Un petit silence naquit entre eux, sûrement dû à une certaine forme de timidité bien naturelle en un tel premier moment et pourtant étrangement inhabituelle entre eux qui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Alors Sakura se lança la première.

« Cet endroit est magnifique et la brise marine si agréable. » Elle ferma un instant les yeux en sentant le vent au parfum iodé lui caresser doucement le visage. Puis les rouvrit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hum, c'est vrai » répondit laconiquement Sasuke avec toutefois un petit sourire en coin.

« En bord de falaise la vue est encore plus belle. » précisa-t-il en se rapprochant du vide à quelques pas du banc.

Sakura le suivit, se penchant pour voir les vagues se briser contre les rochers en contrebas dans un bruit de tonnerre.

« C'est vrai » murmura-t-elle.

Puis soudain un crac se fit entendre. Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent avant de tourner la tête de chaque côté pour trouver l'origine de ce son.

Un nouveau crac plus fort cette fois retentit et alors le bord de falaise sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'effrita et tomba à la mer avec eux dessus.

Ils furent tous deux plongés avec fracas dans la mer tempétueuse. Quand Sasuke remonta à la surface il y avait sur ses cheveux trempés qui lui collaient au visage un gros tas d'algues visqueuses qui lui dégoulinaient sur le front.

Sakura se retint de rire, mais, Sasuke, vexé, cracha d'une voix sèche.

« J'y vais. » et dans un pof aussi soudain que ne l'avait été effondrement de la falaise il disparut.

Abasourdie, trempée, échevelée, hébétée et tremblante, Sakura regarda sa montre incrédule.

Deux minutes trente. Cet échange n'avait duré que deux minutes trente.

* * *

Non, vraiment cette idée était encore plus ridicule que la précédente. Bien qu'elle devait l'avouer l'idée d'imaginer Sasuke ridicule avec des algues dégoûtantes sur la tête ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle souffla à nouveau. Cela ne répondait pour autant toujours pas à sa question. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous n'avait-il duré que deux minutes et demi ? Et pourquoi ce temps ?

Voyant bien que le café n'aidait en rien dans son imagination débridée, elle se résolut à demander le fin mot de l'histoire à Sakura dès qu'elle la rejoindrait. Deux minutes et demi tout de même…

* * *

Assise sur le banc qui surplombait la mer, Sakura regardait le paysage avec nostalgie. Pourtant elle avait peu eu l'occasion de le détailler le jour de ce fameux premier rendez-vous avec Sasuke.

Il fallait dire que ça avait été si court.

« Sasuke, lui, a sûrement oublié ce rendez-vous. » dit-elle avec un sourire fataliste tout en posant sa main à l'endroit où lui s'était assis plus d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt.

Elle par contre s'en souvenait parfaitement. Chaque détail.

Ce jour là elle s'était levée avant l'aurore pour rejoindre sa clinique. Elle voulait régler diverses tâches administratives et s'y était rendue tôt. Mais à peine avait-elle été installée à son bureau qu'un oiseau était venu taper du bec contre le carreau de sa fenêtre.

Elle avait immédiatement reconnu le faucon de Sasuke.

Elle s'était précipitée pour le réceptionner et fébrile elle s'était emparée du message qu'il transportait.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le trait vif de la calligraphie de l'Uchiwa mais aussi son style bref, sans fioriture presque lapidaire.

Et son cœur s'était immédiatement embrasé à sa lecture. Sasuke, Sasuke qui faisait vibrer son âme depuis toujours et duquel elle attendait vertueusement et patiemment un geste d'amour depuis tant d'années, lui fixait un premier rendez-vous.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait laissé de l'espoir avec son « Je te reverrai bientôt ». Et aujourd'hui « ce bientôt » prometteur était enfin arrivé et elle exultait.

Pourtant tout autre que Sakura à sa vue du mot bref aurait douté qu'il s'agisse là d'une invitation à un rendez-vous galant. Mais elle savait.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'était précipitée hors de son bureau et avait cherché à la hâte quelqu'un pour la remplacer pour la journée.

Plus tard, en fin de matinée quand elle était arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous, souriante et heureuse, elle n'avait pas tardé à apercevoir Sasuke.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il était bien là, pour elle.

Les yeux fermés, il était adossé à un grand torchère de pierre qui servait de phare ou de point de repère aux bateaux qui longeaient la côté les nuits de tempête.

Quand il entendit les pas feutrés de Sakura, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. L'Haruno lui sourit.

« Je ne t'ai fait trop attendre j'espère. » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, tu es ponctuelle comme à ton habitude. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre en comblant les quelques pas qui le séparait encore de la jeune femme qui venait à sa rencontre. Oui, elle avait toujours été ponctuelle, une qualité bien rare au sein de l'équipe 7, surtout quand on songeait à Naruto et pire encore à Kakashi.

Il posa son regard sur Sakura la détaillant de la tête au pied comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Face à cet examen visuel la kunoichi ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Puis elle constata que le regard de Sasuke s'arrêta sur le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il eut une moue interrogative et Sakura un peu gênée se dépêcha de répondre à sa question muette.

« Comme je ne savais pas trop ce que tu avais prévu de faire et qu'il est bientôt midi j'ai amené un bentô. » dit-elle rougissante.

Après avoir reçu le message de Sasuke et avoir pris sa journée, elle avait couru chez elle préparer un bentô pour l'occasion. Elle savait qu'elle était trop fleur bleue et clichée, mais cuisiner pour celui qu'elle aimait été aussi pour elle une façon de lui montrer une fois de plus ses sentiments. La seule angoisse dans l'affaire était de savoir si ce repas était bon et s'il plairait à Sasuke.

« C'est une bonne idée, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il y a un banc là-bas, allons nous y installer. »

Sakura suivit le jeune homme et put admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. La mer était azure, elle scintillait sous les rayons de de soleil, et l'air marin la charmait de son doux parfum.

« Cet endroit est magnifique ! » s'exclama Sakura tout sourire.

Sasuke lui ne répondit que par un petit « Hum » dont il avait le secret. Pourtant Sakura nota son petit sourire en coin. Voir Sasuke avec un visage si détendu était si rare que son cœur s'emballa une fois de plus, battant la chamade rien qu'à le regarder.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de l'Uchiwa tout en posant son paquetage sur le côté du banc. Ils étaient si proche. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Rien n'aurait pu en cet instant gâcher son bonheur.

Paisiblement, sans un mot, elle contempla encore une fois le spectacle de la mer. Elle sentait, posé sur elle, le regard appuyé de Sasuke, mais elle ne s'en troubla pas, profitant au contraire de cette étrange caresse visuelle.

De son côté le jeune homme suivait du regard le dessin harmonieux du profil de la kunoichi, l'esquisse de son sourire, la douceur de ses grands yeux verts scrutant le ciel, la lumière qui émanait d'elle en cet instant.

Soudain, pourtant le visage de Sakura se crispa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Étonné, Sasuke détourna son regard et le porta en direction de ce qu'observait la jeune femme.

Un oiseau, un oiseau messager de Konoha. Il tournoya et vint se poser sur le bras de la kunoichi.

Sakura eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle saisit le mot accroché à la patte du volatile et le déplia. Elle comme Sasuke reconnurent de suite l'écriture brouillonne et disgracieuse de Naruto.

Il était inscrit « Sakura, on a une urgence médicale, rejoins-moi de suite à Tanzaku ».

Si extérieurement, en dehors de sa main anormalement crispée sur le papier et ses sourcils légèrement contractés, Sakura semblait encaisser le coup, au dedans elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

« _Shannarooooooo ! Naruto, tu ne peux pas me faire ça alors que j'ai enfin réussi à avoir un premier rencart avec Sasuke !_ »

« Bien, je te laisse. » fit soudain une voix masculine à sa droite, d'un timbre neutre et détaché. Horrifiée, Sakura, les yeux écarquillés, tourna très lentement la tête en direction de Sasuke.

« Non, je... »

« Si c'est une urgence tu dois y aller. La prochaine fois Sakura. » Il posa deux doigts sur le front de Sakura tout en souriant.

Elle était mortifiée alors qu'il se relevait, visiblement indifférent à ce changement de programme.

Sakura hésita à le retenir. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage et de désespoir. Naruto venait de lui pourrir son premier rencard. Qui savait combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre à présent pour que l'occasion se représente ? Abattue, tête et épaules baissées, elle avait fait un vague signe d'au revoir à Sasuke qui était reparti sans se retourner.

Deux minutes trente. Voilà le temps qu'avait duré ce lamentable rendez-vous.

Quand elle avait finalement rejoint Naruto à Tanzaku, c'était pour découvrir que l'urgence n'en était pas une, en tout cas pas une nécessitant sa présence.

En effet, en mission à Tanzaku, Naruto s'était arrêté manger dans un restaurant de curry de la ville et avait eu la surprise de voir une fillette assise au comptoir comme lui, soudain s'effondrer et se tordre de douleur. Elle avait fait une crise appendicite. Le plus sage aurait été de l'amener immédiatement à l'hôpital, mais Naruto n'avait songé qu'à Sakura.

Après que la kunoichi eut rempli son office, Naruto était venu la voir pour s'enquérir de la santé de la petite fille.

Sakura n'avait pu retenir sa colère et sa frustration. Sans explication aucune elle lui avait hurlé « Shannaroooo ! » et lui avait mis un violent coup de poing dans le ventre avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez elle, furibonde, laissant derrière elle le ninja blond sonné et hébété.

Aujourd'hui quand elle y resongeait elle plaignait un peu le pauvre Naruto qui n'avait certainement jamais su pourquoi il avait eu droit à un tel traitement.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto, pour son plus grand malheur avait très vite découvert la raison de la colère inattendue de son amie.

Alors que plus tard dans la soirée il rentrait à son tour à Konoha, il croisa sur son chemin une prunelle écarlate.

Reconnaissant Sasuke, Naruto, réjoui, avait voulu aller à sa rencontre

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu es enfin de retour ? »

Mais pour toute réponse il avait entendu Sasuke articuler avec lenteur.

« A-ma-te-ra-su. »

Et Naruto avait vu avec horreur son bras droit s'enflammer, rongé par les terribles flammes noires.

« Sasuk… Que ? … » avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement Sasuke l'avait saisi par le collet. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Sasuke n'aurait tout de même pas replongé dans ses ténèbres après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'en sortir ?

« Narutoooo ! cracha-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Si tu ne veux pas qu'Hinata aille grossir les rangs des veuves de Konoha, ne viens plus jamais interrompre un rendez-vous entre Sakura et moi ! Me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, parfaitement » avait répondu Naruto d'une voix étranglée.

Sasuke était reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Quant à Naruto, il garda bien en tête l'histoire de ce premier rendez-vous galant entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se rappelait souvent de la terreur qui l'avait envahi ce soir là face aux menaces d'un Sasuke hors de lui et dont il avait gardé une brûlure en souvenir sur son bras artificiel, comme une mise en garde perpétuelle. Il était aussi face à cette histoire, aujourd'hui encore, tiraillé par des sentiments mitigés. Ce soir là, aux paroles de Sasuke, il n'avait pu que se réjouir d'apprendre que ses meilleurs amis avaient enfin franchi le cap, et il en était profondément heureux pour eux. Mais il avait été aussi profondément abattu d'être celui qui une fois de plus avait tout gâché.

Et Sasuke alors ? Avait-il tout oublié comme Sakura le pensait ? Non, en fait. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce rendez-vous raté. Et surtout de sa profonde frustration. Lui qui était d'un naturel solitaire et renfermé avait dû faire un véritable effort pour enfin parvenir à inviter Sakura. Quand il avait vu le message de Naruto arriver, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, il avait été envahi par une colère et une frustration comme il n'en avait peu connu. Comment cet imbécile avait osé gâcher ce moment ?

Il en venait presque à comprendre le désarroi de Sakura quand il « s'amusait » à l'envoyer sur les roses.

Deux minutes trente. C'était à n'en pas douter le pire rendez-vous amoureux de tout les temps. Il lui fallu d'ailleurs un certain temps pour digérer cet échec.

Pourtant si d'aventure on venait un jour à lui reparler de ce rencard raté de deux minutes trente, il serait très probable qu'il en parle avec nostalgie comme face à un bon souvenir.

L'espace de ce court instant il avait pu admirer le visage serein de Sakura, le vent jouant dans ses mèches incarnadines, le doux sourire qui l'illuminait et dont il était pour son plus grand plaisir à l'origine. Il avait vu à travers elle et il avait compris ses propres sentiments. Il était là où il voulait être, à ses côtés.

Et pour cette certitude, pour ce spectacle, gracieux, évanescent et beau, deux minutes et trente secondes avaient été bien suffisantes.


End file.
